None other than mine
by pamianime
Summary: Grimmjow took in a homeless boy named Kurosaki Ichigo to become one of his butlers and serve him. When Ichigo turned 18, Grimmjow brought in another stray, Kuchiki Rukia. Who would've known things would've changed the moment she came in into their lives.


**None other than mine**

**Bleach: Ichigo x Rukia and a bit of Grimmjow x Rukia**

**Rated: T**

**Status: One-shot**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo**

**Beta: Star-chan (her name is different here on but I forgot DX I'll probably change her name later when I find out DX**

**Summary: Grimmjow took in a homeless boy named Kurosaki Ichigo to become one of his butlers and after five years of serving Grimmjow, Ichigo had never once disobeyed any of his commands. The year Ichigo turned 18, Grimmjow had brought in another stray, Kuchiki Rukia. Who would've known things would've changed the moment she came in to live under the same roof.**

**~xxx~**

_Rain was pouring roughly down the alleyway, and Grimmjow had walked through to get quickly back to his mansion. The last thing he was expecting to see was a boy sitting down in the alley without any type of shelter. He stopped in front of the kid and looked around to see if he was alone, but saw no one at sight._

_'_What's wrong with this kid?_'_

_He looked down to see the top of the orange-haired boy's head. The boy wasn't even trying looking around for some place to keep dry._

"_Hey, kid."_

_The boy slowly looked up to see a bright-haired man looking straight at him._

"_What do you want...?" He brought his head down to look at the small trail of water forming in front of him because of the amount of rain coming down._

"_I see you're a bit wet here, where are your parents?"_

"_..."_

_Grimmjow cocked a left brow up not receiving an answer. "Not gonna talk, huh? If you don't talk to me then I won't be able to help you out, kid."_

"_I don't need your help and stop calling me a kid, I'm thirteen!" the boy said without looking up._

"_Well, it looks like you need my help. Come with me, kid."_

_Grimmjow kneeled down to the orange-haired boy and held on to one of the boy's arms to pull him up._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing! Let go!" The orange-haired boy struggled under the man's grip trying to get him to let go, but it wasn't working._

_The moment Grimmjow pulled the boy up he noticed how light he was. He looked pretty scrawny too._

"_Yeah, you're coming with me." Grimmjow turned around and pulled the boy down towards his car as quick as he could before they would get even wetter._

"_Where are you taking me, let me go, you old man!"_

_With that, Grimmjow turned around and grasped the boy's jaw firmly in his hand and pulled his face up to look straight into his eyes. He looked at the boy with a hard glare obviously angry from the boy's words._

"_You look here kid, I...am _not old_. Can't you see how young I look?" Grimmjow stated matter-o__f-factly._

_The boy didn't even flinch from the roughness in the man's voice. "Young? I don't see young." He said with a straight face._

_Grimmjow's grip on his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed down dangerously looking as if he were ready to murder. His hand shook slightly from the repressed anger and quickly let go before he'd punch the kid. He didn't say anything to his words and grabbed him by the head, shoving him inside the car. He rounded up to the other side of the automobile, got inside the driver's seat and turning on the car._

_'I'll stop calling you kid if you tell me your name." Grimmjow looked up to the mirror's reflection to look back at the orange-haired boy._

_The boy hesitated a bit before telling him his name, but after a few long seconds he told him._

"_Kurosaki...Kurosaki Ichigo"_

_The blue-haired man looked down to the road again after hearing his answer and throughout the whole ride no words were exchanged between the two._

**~xxx~**

Six years ago; how quickly time passed.

He never saw himself becoming Grimmjow's butler at all, and a faithful one at that. But what else could he have done? He had to repay him for taking him in and giving him a home. He owed him his life; he would've probably died if Grimmjow wouldn't have taken him in. Who would've know what would have happened to him. So throughout the years he never disobeyed him, never. He was grateful for what Grimmjow had done for him.

Ichigo quickly finished up cleaning all the tables in the living room before he'd start dinner. It was almost time for his master to wake up from his afternoon nap and he didn't want to keep his master waiting for his dinner. He would get real grumpy after his naps if not receiving his food quick, and no one liked a grumpy Grimmjow.

Ichigo may not look it, but he was a great cook. Grimmjow had made him cook a few times when he'd started living in the mansion to see if he had any type of cooking skills, and to Grimmjow's luck Ichigo was wonderful at it. From then on he'd always prepare all of his master's meals.

Ichigo walked inside the kitchen putting on his white apron to not get his clothes messy and laid out all the utensils on the counter in order to prepare dinner. He got hold of a knife readying to cut the carrots before he heard someone call out his name.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo turned around to see a short, raven-haired girl with a maid outfit standing with her hands placed on her hips in the kitchen doorway. He turned around to start cutting the carrots and heard small steps coming towards him.

"I said-"

"What do you think I'm doing? Don't you have eyes? I'm preparing dinner."

"It's my turn to make dinner today, remember? You can't keep taking my turns all the time," Rukia said with a small frown on her face.

"Well, Master prefers my cooking better than yours." He finished cutting the carrots and moved onto cutting the lettuce sitting on the counter.

"You know more than anyone that my cooking is just as good as yours, Ichigo."

"Yea, your cooking is real great, but I've been doing this for him way longer than you have."

Rukia stood next to Ichigo and reached over the other ball of lettuce. Ichigo turned to the side to see her get out her small, pink apron preparing to put it on before he grabbed her arm stopping her from putting it on.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo looked at her straight in the eyes with a small frown on his face. "I don't need your help in this."

Rukia looked up and her frown deepened. "I'm not trying to help you; I'll just make Grimmjow-sama something else."

Ichigo got his knife and pointed it straight at her face. "You just need to get out of this kitchen and let me-" His sentence was interrupted by another person in the room.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't threaten a girl like that."

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned around to see a bright blue-haired man in the kitchen doorway scowling at Ichigo. He walked up slowly to both of them and his eyes narrowed slightly on Ichigo, silently telling him to put down the knife.

Ichigo got the message and quickly put it down on the counter next to the vegetables. He looked up to see his master's eyes softening and felt a bit relieved. He didn't like disappointing Grimmjow whatsoever and he always tried to avoid it when he could. His master knew Ichigo seriously wouldn't hurt the girl, but it still didn't go well with Grimmjow.

"So what's the problem here? Fighting over who'll cook for me again?" He said with a slight smirk on his face. This wasn't the first time they fought over who'd cook for him. Honestly, Grimmjow liked having both Ichigo and Rukia cook for him since their cooking was amazing, so it was hard for him to choose between them. In the end he told them to take turns, but Ichigo didn't take that well. He was always used to cooking and he wanted to keep cooking.

"Yes, and Ichigo doesn't want me to cook again. It's totally unfair." Rukia let a small pout form on her face with her arms crossed. She would always do that when she never got her way, and she knew Grimmjow couldn't deny her when she did so. Who didn't think she was cute?

"Sorry, Master, but I just don't feel comfortable with someone else cooking for you other than me." Rukia turned to Ichigo and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Can one of you rub my back? I feel pretty tense after my nap." Grimmjow craned his neck to the side and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands.

Rukia moved quickly behind him and pushed him towards the living room. "Grimmjow-sama, I'll rub your back for you." She looked a bit earnest to do so and Grimmjow had a feeling why. He let another smirk cross his face from the thought that she liked feeling up on his muscles any chance she could. Even though she never told him about it, he could always tell. Many girls did and he didn't blame them. He was pretty hot, if he could say so himself.

Grimmjow waved back to Ichigo with his back turned to him signaling for him to continue preparing the meal.

'_That dumb girl', _Ichigo turned around and continued chopping up the rest of the vegetables meanwhile boiling up a pan of hot water.

**~xxx~**

Rukia's hands rubbed over her master's back and could feel how tense he was. He really did need a massage, and Rukia tried her best to make him feel better. His rough skin felt amazing under her soft ones; she could feel the muscles in his body twitch a bit from her rough massaging. God, she loved the feel of his skin.

They were on a small wooden chair where Grimmjow always liked getting a massage, but she would always notice it wasn't always comfortable for him. For some weird reason he didn't like using his massage table all too much. It made her wonder why he even bought it in the first place.

"Grimmjow-sama, are you sure you don't want to lay down on you're massage table so you won't have to bend over too much?" Grimmjow craned his head back a bit to look at her face. He could see concern embedded in her features and couldn't help the small grin that took over his face. She always worried about him over the littlest things and he always thought it was cute.

"It's all right like this, princess. You sure know how to make a guy feel great." That comment made her blush a bit, thinking there was a second meaning to that. She let her hands linger a bit longer on his skin before pulling back to put more oil on her hands.

"Go lower this time princess; I feel a bit tense there too." Rukia's blush turned darker from the thought of touching him anywhere below. It's not like he was asking to rub his ass, right? Just a bit above, that's all.

Rukia's hands went lower as he commanded and tried her best not to touch anywhere inappropriate. Grimmjow noticed this and couldn't contain the small laugh coming from his lips. This caused his maid to look up with her violet eyes widening and her blush intensifying if it were possible.

"You know, you don't have to try so hard not to touch me _there." _He noticed her face was the color of a red tomato and couldn't help but laugh again. This chick was so easy to tease.

"I'm messing with you, princess. You can stop now, I feel a lot better now." Grimmjow stood up from the wooden chair to put on his red robe again. From the living room he could already smell the food and his mouth instinctively watered.

"U-um, Grimmjow-sama, would you like anything else?" Rukia's stood next to him to see if he was in need of anything.

"Hmm, not really, just come eat with me outside since you're probably hungry. I know you haven't eaten the whole day." Grimmjow walked towards the kitchen and let Ichigo know he wanted to eat outside today. Ichigo nodded towards his master and put the food on a big tray.

"B-but, you don't have to-"

"I'm not asking you, and I want Ichigo to come eat with us too since he most likely didn't eat either." Ichigo snapped his head towards his master, not quite getting these words through his head.

_'__Damn it, not again...' _Ichigo got two more plates and headed off outside with the food.

**~xxx~**

As soon as Ichigo and Rukia finished their dinner with their master, they quickly stood up to pick up the dishes. Every time they ate with their master, things always got awkward for Ichigo. He liked his master, but he hated it when it was just all three of them. He'd prefer to be alone with his master or him and Rukia, but never the three together. He hated the flirting that always went on in the dinner table.

His master and Rukia would always sit too close next to each other and would always flirt around. He'd always notice Rukia's hand lingering a bit too long on his master's hand and it made Ichigo feel a bit down.

Ever since Rukia came to live with them things never turned out the way he wanted. His master would always pay more attention to her, he'd always do things in her preference and Ichigo didn't like it. First, Ichigo thought he was jealous from his spotlight being taken over, but after a few months he realized that wasn't the case. It was something else that he didn't like thinking about.

Ichigo tried to sympathize with the girl since she probably suffered more pain than he had in the past. From the looks of it she rarely had anyone to pay any mind to her or make her feel needed. He overheard Grimmjow talking about it one day and it made sense to him.

Her guardian had been killed from some accident. He didn't know much of the details, but he could tell she suffered more, if not, the same amount of pain he did. She, unlike him, had a family that didn't care about her. One of her brothers though, Byakuya, was the only one to care for her well being and took great care of her, but was killed at a traffic accident when trying to go abroad to the U.S. for some business. He wasn't even able to make it to the plane when it happened.

After having the only person in her life gone, she ran away from home not wanting to live with the rest of her family. What was the point in doing so? It's not like they cared if she was there or not.

Ichigo found it sad though. She had to live like that for a long time with only having one person actually _loving_ her. He actually had a family who loved him since he could remember till after some guys broke into his house and killed of all his family. Luckily for him, he survived. But it felt as if he were dead, not having his family there with him made him feel as if there were no reason for him to be in the world. That was until Grimmjow came to take him in. He saved his life and he was grateful for that. He made him feel needed and that was enough for him. That's why being a butler was a good enough reason for him to keep living.

People wanted to feel needed, many people do, so maybe Rukia felt that way as well. That's why throughout time the attention Grimmjow gave her didn't bother him as much as it used to. But the looks his master would give the maid did bother him. He wasn't sure exactly why, but after months of feeling unwanted jealousy towards his master he realized he had somehow developed some type of crush on the small girl. He hated admitting it but he liked her and that was that.

It's not as if he would act on his feelings, there was no way he would do that. There was no time for those types of feelings so he tried ignoring it, but having his master constantly flirting with the raven-haired girl didn't help. That's why dinner was always a bother. He always ate quickly to leave their presence, but his eyes would always linger to their forms.

_'Stupid, Rukia', _she didn't have to say it knowing she was obvious as day that she also had a crush on said master. He could see it in the way she would look at him, at the way she would always follow him around taking any chance she could to touch him. It hurt to think about it, he hated feeling that way. How much he did.

It's her fault...her fault that he had the urge to have her look at him the way she did their master. If they wouldn't have acted the way they do then he would've never wanted to act on his feelings, but now he did. She'd get her attention on him somehow.

**~xxx~**

_'Idiots, the kids were idiots. Why did I take them in the first place? Always fighting over me...even though I don't actually hate it, but still! Idiots...' _

Grimmjow's sat on his carpet in front of his fire place with a scowl trying to keep warm. Staying warm wasn't all he liked about the fire, he just loved staring at it. It made him feel calm sometimes when he would think about his problems.

What he didn't like about the fire though, was that he'd always think about his stupid servants. Why, you ask? Because you could always feel some type of fire every time he'd see them argue, or the way they'd look at each other. Even when you stand close to them you could just freakin' feel the warmth they emit when close. It sounds weird, but it was the truth. That's what they are, freakin' fire! But why did they have to remind him about the thing that actually made him _calm_.

They may not notice it, but he could straight up tell that they had the hots for each other. Ichigo was a dead give away, though. Every time they'd eat at the dinner table he could just feel the daggers he'd sent them when they'd flirt around. Grimmjow knew, but he just loved teasing the guy so he would always invite them to eat and he'd always flirt with the girl on purpose. Ichigo had to grow some balls to get the woman he loved and fight for her attention! Or somewhere along those lines...

The boy was just so obvious...and then the girl was too. He bet Ichigo didn't know though, especially when Rukia would be all flirty in front of the boy. Grimmjow knew though, that she'd do that on purpose to get the boy jealous. When alone, she'd rarely try to flirt with him, she'd only want to touch him when she could since no girl could deny the true power of sexy. He was hot, he knew, so that wasn't really because she _liked_ him, but because no one could _not _want to touch him.

And the times he'd make her blush was because he'd teaser her constantly, it was fun, no one could deny. The girl was easy to tease, you couldn't blame him, but that was it. Every time she'd see Ichigo around she would quickly come close to him and taunt Ichigo, but whenever he'd leave Rukia would stop her flirting.

Ichigo, of course, never noticed since Rukia would always stop touching him when Ichigo would leave. But what Grimmjow thought was hilarious was the fact that Rukia thought she was sneaky about it. The girl was horrible at acting, but he'd never tell her that.

Grimmjow was thinking about stepping in and somehow help these idiots out, but it really wasn't any of his business, and he loved the game. It was getting old though, it's been going on for almost a year and neither one of them noticed.

"It's their problem, I shouldn't get involved", Grimmjow stood and was about to walk to his bedroom to get an eyes sleep before he heard a crash around the second floor where his room was located.

'_It's the middle of the night, who's still up at this hour?'_

He quickly, but quietly, walked up to the second floor to see what was the noise. He was about to turn the corner where his room was located in, but stepped back again when he saw two dark forms cleaning up one of his broken vases.

**~xxx~**

Rukia walked out of her bedroom to go to the restroom, but the restroom door was closed. She knocked on the door gently a few times, but no one answered so she gave it a few more knocks. She was tired and needed to go_ bad_.

After knocking for the 50th time, the door finally unlocked and opened to find an orange-haired boy standing in front of the doorway with an annoyed scowl on his face.

Ichigo was about to open his mouth and retort before he was pushed out the restroom at a quick speed. He blinked a couple of times and noticed the small girl wasn't in front of him anymore, but inside the restroom to do her business.

After a few long minutes the door opened to reveal Rukia with a relieved face. Her violet eyes looked up to see Ichigo still there and immediately scowled at him with her arms crossed below her petite breasts.

"You shouldn't knock on people's door like that, who knows, it probably could've been the Master."

"Grimmjow-sama doesn't use the restroom this late at night; he always goes before he sleeps or after he wakes up in the morning." Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

Ichigo bent his head down with a scowl and looked at the corner of the hallway, "You would know every single thing about him, kinda seems like you're stalking him."

"It's not stalking idiot, I just do my best to care for him at everything he does."

"What, he needs help at wiping his ass? I don't think he's that dependent." Ichigo's voice rose a bit from their stupid argument.

"I bet you probably needed help for that since you must've taken a huge shit for taking as long as you did, huh?"

"What are you talking about? I was flossing and brushing my teeth the moment you started knocking on the fucking door!" Ichigo yelled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And why on earth did you have to lock the door for that? Couldn't you tell that I had an emergency?"

"A man needs his privacy, brushing his teeth or not, and I thought you always knocked on doors like that."

"There is something wrong with you, you know that! I'm going to sleep now." Rukia was about to turn the corner before she heard Ichigo trying to tell her something.

The moment she turned around she accidentally hit a vase and it went flying to the floor. Rukia reached out to prevent it from falling, but was seconds too late and the vase broke into many pieces.

"Oh no! The vase broke! What did I do!" She gasped quickly kneeling to the floor to pick up the pieces.

Ichigo took notice of her wincing the minute she kneeled down and realized she probably cut herself. "Idiot, don't kneel down like that when there's glass on the floor! You could hurt yourself!"

Rukia didn't care if she got hurt or not, she worried about if Grimmjow would be angry. She hurried up to pick up the pieces already getting a few cuts on her fingers. She felt Ichigo pull her up from the floor by her arms and moved her away from the glass.

"Ichigo, let go of me! We need to hurry up and clean the floor before Grimmjow-sama wakes up!" Rukia struggled to get Ichigo to let go of her arms, but his grip was too strong.

"Rukia, look at me, it's alright. The master's a deep sleeper so he probably didn't hear it!" He forced Rukia too look up at him hoping to keep her from yelling. If she kept raising her voice the master may wake up.

"No, the sound of the vase breaking most likely made enough noise to wake him up! What if he gets angry at me? What if he _hits_ me?" Rukia's voice lowered when she finished speaking. What if he'd hurt her? Would he hurt her for it? He always took care of his possessions and this vase was one of his favorites.

"Rukia, he'd never do something like that, alright? I've known him for years and he'd never hit me for anything wrong I'd do." He tried to reassure her so she would stop worrying.

"B-but what if he's different with me? This was one of his favorite vases, Ichigo!" Rukia looked up into his amber eyes with a bit of fear in her eyes. "I can't disappoint him...I can't...I don't want him to be disappointed with me..." She leaned into Ichigo and buried her face into his chest.

Ichigo covered her with his strong arms and held her close. He hoped this would comfort her enough to stop worrying. He didn't like seeing Rukia like this.

"I would always get hit at home when Nii-sama wouldn't be home with me. If I'd accidentally break something or do anything wrong, I'd get in trouble or hit for it. That's why I hated not having Nii-sama home...I didn't have anyone to care for me. That's why I had to run away when he died...everything would've gone worse..."

Ever since Rukia was taken in she'd always try her best to perfect everything she'd do, even the tiniest of things she wouldn't mess up on. Now it makes sense, why she'd try so hard to not disappoint Grimmjow, and how she'd try to do everything right. She was scared she'd get hurt for it, or that she'd get kicked out. She was afraid to be left alone again.

"I don't want to let anyone else down..."

Ichigo held her closer in his arms trying to calm her down. "I get from where you're getting at...I also felt like that, like I couldn't disappoint Master, but I couldn't help the mistakes I'd do and he'd always forgive me for them. So it's alright, Rukia..."

Rukia wrapped her arms around him to pull him in more around her. She took in this chance to hold him in her arms; she may not get this chance again.

This was the first time she'd ever have him this close before and wished time would stop. She didn't want to get go, but she had to. He may get some ideas if she didn't let go of him. Before she unwrapped her arms around him she felt his form stiffen.

"Shit! I forgot you were bleeding!" He let go of her and walked quickly to the restroom to get a few bandages and alcohol for her cuts. Her cuts would get infected if not treated.

After a few minutes of getting the bandages he came back and placed some bandages around her ankles and hands. And yes, they were Chappy themed.

"Ichigo, the bandages look so cute!" A big smile formed on her face and Ichigo couldn't help but smile as well. Who would've known that some silly bandages would've gotten her as happy as she was now? She seemed like such a child sometimes.

"I knew you would've liked them. That's why I bought these." The words came out before he could stop them and quickly regretted it.

Rukia stared at him with a small red tint on her cheeks from his words. "Ichigo...you bought these for me?"

Ichigo's jaw opened slightly and looked to the floor with his cheeks turning redder by the second. What an idiot he was, now she was probably get ideas! "I don't know what you're talking about." He stood up from the floor and kneeled down next to the vase's glasses to pick them up.

"You know exactly what I'm saying! You just said you bought these for me! You actually care about my taste!" Rukia stood from her sitting position and walked next to Ichigo to help him pick up the glass.

"I never said that, so shut it!" He carefully picked up each piece of glass and put them in a white trash bag.

"You said so, you said so, you said so! You care abo-" She turned around to face Ichigo but was met with a pair of warm lips. The moment Ichigo turned around to tell her how stupid she was acting his mouth accidentally met with hers the second she turned around as well.

It was only for a few seconds but when the situation registered into their brain they quickly backed away.

They both looked at each other with shock written all over their faces. Their faces were burning red and no words would escape their mouths.

But after what felt like eternity, Ichigo was able to speak.

"I-I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that on purpose..." His hand covered his mouth to stop the small tingling that ran through his lips from the contact.

"No, it was my fault for being so close to you..." Rukia's head lowered hoping she would cover the blush that took over her face.

"Um...Rukia...do you by any chance...like the Master?" Surprised by his question, Rukia looked up to see him looking down to the floor scowling with his cheeks still tinted with red.

"Um, I don't...why do you ask?" The question caught her off guard and struggled to decide weather to lie or tell the truth, but ended up saying the truth. She didn't want to go on trying to get him jealous with her constant flirtations with their master.

"I was just curious...because..." Ichigo started getting all fidgety, his eyes going back and forth to the floor and Rukia's eyes.

"Because...?" Rukia tried to finish his sentence since he had trouble finishing it himself. She was awaiting his answer but found her heart beating quicker by the second. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it.

"Fuck it!" Ichigo stood up from his sitting position on the floor and quickly kneeled down in front of Rukia staring straight into her eyes with a deep scowl on his face.

"I was wondering because I thought you liked the master, so I tried not to act on my feelings or anything, but realized after your constant flirting with him that I couldn't contain my feelings anymore!" With that he leaned down towards her and slammed his lips against hers.

The action caught her off guard and stumbled down to her bottom. Ichigo's hands grasped the sides of her face so she wouldn't pull away, but thankfully she stayed in place. His lips moved in a slow rhythm against hers relishing her taste in his mouth. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before pulling away slowly. Ichigo's arms returned back to his sides and sat back down to the ground with his face facing the floor.

Unlike him, Rukia stayed in place without moving an inch still shocked at what had just occurred.

Silent minutes passed by without a word and Ichigo thought he'd go crazy if either one of they stayed quite for another second. So he hoped to break the ice with another question.

"So...what about you?" Ichigo finally looked up from the floor to look at her face.

"So what?" Rukia asked with her face still filled with shock.

"You know...how do you feel...?"

"Huh?"Again, Rukia stayed dumbfounded.

"Do you feel anything for me, dammit!" Ichigo rubbed his head furiously from frustration. What was wrong with her, couldn't she tell how nervous he was!

Finally, Rukia blinked slowly and opened her mouth to reply before someone interrupted her.

"She loves you ,dammit! I never met anyone as slow as you guys to confess y'alls feelings! Fuck, can you guys take an eternity!"

Grimmjow came out from behind a wall with his brows burrowed in with a nasty scowl. He stomped over to them and got hold of Ichigo's front shirt pulling him up from the ground and up close to his face. He clenched his jaw tightly showing off his canines.

"She fucking loves you you fucktard! Now I want you and your little girlfriend out of my hallway so I can go to fucking bed! I stood behind that stupid wall," He pointed a finger to a wall down the hallway. "waiting and waiting for you guys to freakin' fuck already on the floor and make furious love together and I get nothing! Nothing! I waited for like _hours_ to get you guys to actually talk without arguing and get to the good part, but noooo you guys get all sentimental and shit on me and ruin the fun! Then you guys go ahead and argue yet again! And now you guys can't fucking say -his voice turned to a high-pitched noise to mimic a girl's voice- '_Te amo Ichi-kun~_' or '_Te amo Ruki-chan~'_ oooor _'let's finally make some babies so Grimmy could be happy and FINALLY GET TO SLEEP!" _Grimmjow shouted with a high-pitched scream slightly covering Ichigo in his spit from the shouting. He opened the door to Ichigo's room and threw Ichigo in and pushed Rukia inside closing the door with a loud slam.

"You guys had me dozing off for not even half of your freakin' talk! Now good night fucking you idiots! I better not wake up with you guys still as wanna-be-friends or I'll kick you guys out for _good_!"

With that Grimmjow walked towards his bedroom with a huge scowl to his room ignoring the pain in his feet from accidentally stepping on the broken glass.

He coughed from the force his voice did when mimicking their stupid voices a few minutes ago. He opened the door to his room to enter it before murmuring about why he even took in stupid strays.

**~xxx~**

**THE END**

**This is my frist Fanfic here on and it's a oneshot for a pic I drew on my Deviantart account **** if you want to see it just go to my profile and go to the link for this fic ****I probably didn't make much sense in the fic since my mind goes all around the places sometimes so if you have any questions or anything please let me know ****I'd like to hear some of your thoughts on this but I'd appreciate no flames****. I am a begin****ner**** so please be easy on me **

**R&R ****!**


End file.
